Sunday mornings
by Mrs-RegBlack
Summary: Les discussions sur l'oreiller sont sûrement le meilleur moyen pour Audrey de parler de cette chose qui la démange à Regulus...


Les rayons filtrés entre les rideaux légers éclairaient les draps défaits entre lesquels était roulée Audrey, en position fœtale, et finirent par la réveiller. Elle marmonna, encore à moitié endormie, se leva et étira ses longues jambes en baillant et se traina avec difficulté jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un coup sec, elle tira les rideaux. Le soleil illumina la chambre et inonda le visage pâle du jeune homme qui partageait son lit. Il avait la peau d'une pâleur presque maladive et qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins.

Dérangé par la lumière trop vive, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux d'un gris profond et fronça les sourcils. Audrey sourit de contentement. « Comment est-ce même possible qu'un mec aussi parfait m'adresse la parole ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna près de lui et se pelotonna contre son torse musclé en ronronnant, satisfaite.

\- Merde Audrey, tu fais chier...

Regulus la repoussa, plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité d'un coup de baguette et se tourna du côté opposé du lit.

\- Là je dis « stop ». Il faut se réveiller, tu sais quelle heure il est ? gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Humm... ne te fiches pas de moi, il doit à peine être neuf heures...

\- Il est dix-sept heures à Séoul, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Viens ici, murmura-il, amusé.

Il passa son bras sous la taille de sa petite amie et l'attira près de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux châtains et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle sourit de contentement et se mit à lui caresser la joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- J'avais envie de parler, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Et de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as réveillé juste pour un câlin ?

Audrey chassa des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux en soufflant.

\- Non, je voulais aussi admirer tes abdos.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire hier soir ? rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa avec un cousin pendant qu'il s'écroulait de rire. Malheureusement pour elle, il retrouva rapidement son sérieux et contrattaqua à coups de chatouilles sur l'estomac. Le talon d'Achille d'Audrey.

\- Reghump...ahaHAHAHAHAHA ! Stop ! STOOOP !

\- Je te donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement ?répondit-il, avec une moue pensive en esquivant le pied avec lequel son amie lui donnait des coups sur la tête.

\- N-non hahahha ! Reguluuuus ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Le garçon s'arrêta net et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce que je veux ? fit Regulus avec un rictus mauvais. Tu veux dire en plus de la cuisine et le ménage ?

Audrey se redressa brusquement, indignée.

\- Même pas vrai ! C'est ton tour de faire la cuisine Reg !

\- Ah bon...il me semblait pourtant que c'était une des choses réservées à vous, tu sais... le sexe faible.

\- T'es bête...rît Audrey.

Elle retourna dans sa position, lovée dans les bras de Regulus. Elle avait un parfum fruité. Des agrumes, du pamplemousse et quelque chose de plus léger, des fruits rouges peut-être.

\- Audrey ?

\- Hum ?

\- Embrasse moi.

Elle prit ses joues piquantes entre ses mains qui faisaient la moitié des siennes et déposa un bisou papillon sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me fous le cerveau à l'envers.

Il était dingue d'Audrey. Il l'avait rencontré un peu au hasard, dans la rue. Il s'était retourné sur son passage et l'avait regardé s'éloigner, dans sa robe à fleurs et ses converses rouges. Sur le moment il avait juste pensé qu'elle avait de belles jambes. Puis il l'avait encore vue dans le bureau de Sirius. Il avait cru que c'était une de ses multiples conquêtes. Après s'être assuré du contraire auprès de son frère, il l'avait invitée à boire un verre et avait découvert qu'elle plus d'être jolie, elle était intelligente. Elle lui lançait des regards joueurs avec ses grands yeux clairs. Elle avait un cou fin et un chemisier qui laissait voir ses clavicules.

\- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas baver.

Il avait bredouillé des excuses, embarrassé. Il s'était dit à ce moment qu'il ferait en sorte de toujours pouvoir voir ces yeux et ces clavicules.

Ces yeux le fixaient à présent, inquiets.

\- Bébé... fit-il en souriant malgré lui, Je le sens quand ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se redressa et retourna Audrey de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, mes parents...marmonna-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Comment tu les as trouvés ?

\- Ils sont adorables ! D'ailleurs ta mère est super cool. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ! rit Regulus.

Embarrassée, la jeune fille détourna le regard. Le sourire de Regulus s'affaissa aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne m'aiment pas en fin de compte ? s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

\- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, ils t'aiment beaucoup mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Les joues d'Audrey se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Reg, tes parents... j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi aussi...

Regulus blêmit. C'était donc ça. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette impasse ? Il se leva du lit et entreprit de ramasser les coussins éparpillés sur le sol, histoire de se donner une contenance.

\- Chérie, commença-t-il prudemment, il vaut mieux qu'on saute cette case...

\- Pourquoi ? protesta Audrey. Je connais déjà Sirius, c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer, il est tellement drôle et charmant et...

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement avec une grimace de dégout.

\- Tu trouves que Sirius est plus beau que moi ? fit-il.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire pourtant !

\- Non, il ne pourra jamais atteindre la beauté de mon Regugus.

Audrey ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser volant. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas ce surnom et donc, l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les rencontres ?

\- J'ai peur qu'en les rencontrant tu veuilles plus de moi

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Le visage de Regulus se tordit douloureusement.

\- Ma mère est...spéciale...très spéciale et dure.

\- C'est pas ça qui va me faire renoncer à toi.

Audrey l'attira vers elle et ils roulèrent sur le couvre-lit fleurit.


End file.
